


Hechizos y otras cosas.

by ThatRebelUnicorn



Category: (El extraño mundo de Jack), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRebelUnicorn/pseuds/ThatRebelUnicorn
Summary: En cuánto la ciudad sea pequeña, los chismes seguirán siendo conocidos por todos. Más aun, si se trata de su querido Rey Calabaza.Que al parecer, se le ha visto con buena compañía...





	Hechizos y otras cosas.

Y tampoco es que fuera extraño. Sí, pasaban más tiempo juntos de lo que uno hubiera podido imaginar, y la actitud de su rey había cambiado de una manera drástica.  
De repente, se hizo más usual verle sonriendo; pero eso no era todo, de su mente brotaban más ideas que nunca y se le veía más entusiasmado.  
No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su fiasco navideño pero definitivamente había pasado lo suficiente para afirmar uno de los tantos rumores que había.  
Sally ya no vivía con el doctor.  
Al menos ya no se le veía salir de aquella casa, pero si se le veía salir de la de Jack. Y ese se había vuelto en un gran escándalo, causando, por supuesto, la envidia de muchos.  
¿Y cómo no iba a serlo?   
Sally era simplemente diferente a todo lo que se encontraba en aquella fúnebre y tenebrosa ciudad; los niños la querían, incluyendo Lock, Shock y Barrel, que parece ser, es a la única persona en la que no se molestan en gastar bromas. Además de que ella misma era amable y reservada, logrando ganarse el respeto de muchos, y sin mencionar que era terriblemente bella.  
Sin duda, la gota que rebasó el vaso fue que Jack pusiera sus cavidades oculares en ella.  
Mientras unos rebosaban de felicidad al saber que su querido rey por fin había encontrado a alguien y parecía dispuesto a sentar cabeza, otros se lamentaban no haber sido ellos.

Conociendo a Jack, se podían imaginar que su rey no mantenía ningún interés en siquiera conocer los rumores ni aunque tratara. Pero no conocían a Sally, y ella ya había escuchado cada uno de ellos.

"Un hechizo de enamoramiento, estoy segura." Mencionaba una de las brujas.  
La mayor miraba fijamente el brebaje que la menor preparaba. "O un encantamiento, quizá."  
La criatura de mar rodó los ojos. "No puedo creer que ustedes piensen que Sally lo hipnotizó."  
"También pudo haber hecho eso." Afirmó la menor.

Jack se inclinó hacia ella, arrodillándose para poder mirarla.  
—¿Qué pasa?— Le preguntó, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro. Acariciando su cabello levemente.  
—Nada—. Sally le sonrió tímidamente, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos de su amado.  
Pero eso no bastaba.  
Jack seguía de rodillas y sabía que no se iría hasta obtener lo que quería.  
—¿Es por lo que dicen?  
Sally lo miró. —Ya sé que no debo de preocuparme por eso...  
Entonces Jack sonrió tiernamente y le plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.  
—Espera... ¿Los has escuchado?  
—Solo un poco—. Volvió a acariciar su rostro. —Lo suficiente para enterarme de que vivo con una hechicera que envenena mis bebidas con Oxitocina.  
Sally rió.   
—Al menos me alegra saber que probablemente sean algunos polvos de cupido en vez de Belladona.  
Volvió a reír y Jack sonrió ante su acto.  
—No he dicho nada porque se que querrías que no lo hiciera. Además, me parece hilarante todo este asunto.  
Sally lo miró.  
—... Y tampoco puedo negar que en verdad creo que eres una hechicera.  
Lo miró expectante a que siguiera, pues no comprendía él porque había dicho eso.  
—Sus ojos y voz me hipnotizan, señorita.  
Se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.  
—Tus besos y tus caricias me hechizan. Me hacen querer más. Toda tu, mi querida Sally, me envenenas de tan dulce manera.  
Esta vez fue Sally quien lo besó.   
Perdido y sumiso ante sus encantos, Jack le devolvió el beso.  
—¿Te imaginas el escándalo que se haría si se enterasen de que dormimos en la misma habitación?– Jack rió a carcajadas y Sally rió por lo bajo.   
—Creo haber escuchado un rumor de que ya estábamos casados.  
—Esa no es tan mala idea. Una boda secreta, me agrada esa idea—. Jack tomó su mano.  
Sally se soltó para mostrarle su mano y señalar el lugar donde debería de haber un anillo.  
—Sí, ¿sabes qué?... Creo que es muy pronto. Aún tengo que presentarte a mi familia, y eso...  
Sally volvió a reír.  
—Y aún tengo que conocerte mejor—. Dijo juntando su frente con la de ella. —En verdad quiero casarme contigo, pero quiero conocer todo sobre ti. Quiero aprender todo de ti. Después tendré toda la eternidad para terminar de conocerte.  
Sus palabras no solo hacían que Sally se sintiera la mujer más afortunada, sus palabras la hacían derretirse ante el tono con el que lo decía, porque ese tono le señalaba que en verdad la quería.  
Jack le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y sin separarse tanto, le susurró un "te amo" que solo fue audible para ellos dos, haciendo que Sally sintiera como su corazón le latía al mil por hora. Entonces tomó el rostro de su acompañante y sonrió de lado a lado.  
—Es la primera vez que me lo dices.  
Y era cierto, ninguno de los dos lo había dicho antes. Sí, podían decirse te quiero, y los besos y las caricias mostraban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pero escucharlo de los labios del otro....  
—Yo también te amo, Jack.  
Sally rebosaba de felicidad antes de que Jack pudiera reaccionar, y en cuánto lo hizo, su sonrisa creció, llenando de besos la cara de su amada, repitió ambas palabras centenares de veces.

Horas más tarde, apenas caída la madrugada, Jack despertó con la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas. Lentamente se dirigió a la ventana y se quedó ahí un buen rato.  
Recordó que cuando era chico, si llegaba a tener un mal sueño, podría acercarse a su hermana y ella le cantaría una canción con la acompañación de su guitarra.  
Y él la seguiría, hasta que ambos se quedaran dormidos.  
Pero desde que ella había sido exiliada, no había más canciones que le ayudaran a tranquilizarse.  
Hace mucho tiempo que él no había tenido un mal sueño, mucho menos desde que Sally se había ido a vivir con él. Y aun menos desde ese momento, porque ahora tenía a alguien con quien dormir.  
Silenciosamente, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.  
Tomó un frasco de Belladona y se dispuso a hacer un té.  
El secreto estaba en que la Belladona apenas y debía tocar el agua, eso le daría el suficiente efecto para dormir tranquilo y sin despertar con un dolor de cabeza.  
—¿Una mal sueño?  
Se giró para encontrar a Sally al pie de la puerta, sostenida sobre el umbral estiró su mano para que él la tomara.  
—¿Te desperté?— Jack preguntó con cierta angustia al tomar su mano.  
Sally negó con la cabeza.   
Entonces, tomó dos tazas y sirvió el té.  
—Pensé que esto podría hacerme dormir de nuevo, suelo tener problemas para volver a dormir después de un mal sueño...  
Tomó un sorbo y miró a su querida amiga, quien lo miraba preocupada.  
—Deberías de seguir durmiendo.  
—Tú también. — Le contestó, tomando un sorbo del té que Jack le había servido. —¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de tu mal sueño?  
Jack se encogió de hombros.   
—Ahora no, amor. Será mejor que volvamos a la cama, conociendo al alcalde, me llamará apenas el sol empiece a salir, y en verdad preferiría dormir un poco.  
Sally le sonrió un poco y tomó de su mano para subir a la habitación.  
Ella no tardó en dormir, pero a Jack todavía le costaba cerrar los ojos muy a pesar de que la Belladona empezaba a hacer efecto.  
Ligeramente, acercó su mano al rostro de Sally y empezó a delinear sus costuras en el aire, con los ojos medio abiertos, parecía como si las hubiera memorizado. Después, sus manos tocaron su pelo, acariándolo lentamente, haciendo que Sally sonriera entre sueños.   
Haciendo que Jack sonriera ante el acto.  
Y para ese momento, hizo lo que hacía en la mañana cuando él despertaba antes que ella.  
Se quedó un buen rato, ahí, solamente mirándola.  
Admirando su rostro lleno de paz que reflejaba una belleza inigualable.   
Única.  
Y Jack, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en verdad parecía estar hechizado.  
Y si en verdad lo estaba, le daba gusto que fuera por ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña aportación en español a este fandom, porque he visto muy pocos y uno de más no hace daño.  
> (He metido un pequeño guiño a un AU, por si piensan que hay algo ahí fuera de lugar)


End file.
